Jasper & Bella
by Gabriella.A.Marcin
Summary: After all thouse mouths of Edward beating Bella and cheating on her with Alice, The Cullens move away. Taking Bella and her daughter Reenesme with her. She and Jasper fell in love and now Bella was pregnant with his Child! Her name is Dessy  Desdemona


**Bella's POV**

"Jasper? I'm pregnant."

"What? That isn't posable Bella. I'm a vampire."

"I'm human. Look." I pointed to the 5 pregnacy test. Jasper sees them and freaks said 8 mounths along. What? that cant be true. Japer and I got married last month. Jasper is on the phone with Carlisle. Jasper is saying that he would love to keep this child as lone as I'm not killed because of it.

I hug Jasper's waist and go and look at the mail. Me and Jasper live in our own home in Russell, Canada.

"Cassidy, Maverick, and Carlisle will be here soon." Jasper said, Smoothing my hair back.

"Okay, Cowboy." He grinned at the nickname

Cassidy Oudie ( In brandon she was Cassidy Boyer-Scribner before she changed and because my best freind and an Alice replacement for me) and her mat Mavrick Oudie came to us the day we whent to Russell. They joined us and Cassidy (Had A serious thing for EMO boys) became by best freind. The door opened and Cassidy, with Maverick holding his hand on her waist, and Carlisle walked in. Reneesme, Edward and my child only one year old, walked in.

"Mama! Dada!"Reneesme Said, reaching out to grab me. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her cheek. I handed her to Jasper and he laughted as she cuddled up aganst him. Edward is, legaly, not aloud near me or my child. Or Jasper and this new child. I was just able to squeak by as a human after giving birth to Renny. Jasper has promised to change me. It was supose to happen soon but I cant. Not now that i'm having another baby. I laid down and Carlisle inspected me.

"Jasper we'll have to change her this time." Cowboy grinned at that "Bella, Rosalie wants you to come and visit. I told Emmett No bear hugs."  
They lead me over to the other house.

_**1/2 month later**_

**Jasper's POV**

Bella whent into labour today. She started screaming. We are both hoping for a son. We want to name him Jake. If its a girl she is Desdemona. I call Carlisle. He comes and He and I help Bella Give birth.

Carlisle had to cut bella's stomach open and I couldn't watch! The blood was everywhere. I felt Bella's pain so I leaft.I felt pain so much. Worse than when I found out Edward was abusingher, It was more pain because I caused it.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked me.

"Shes in so much pain ,Rose. I kinda curl up in a ball on the sofa. the doorbell rings and i get up to get it Edward and Alice stood there.

"Daddy! Who is it?" Reneesme asked me.

"Nobody ,Renny. Emmett, Maverick Come here."

"Reneesme? Did Reneesme just call you Daddy?"

"Yes."Maverick and Emmett came to my sides and we steeped out.

"My daughter just called you Daddy?"

"Edward! Calm down."I said"She needeed her Dad and I was the only one around for her too look to. You will never be her father."

"To hell I will."

"Jasper! I saw a vision of Bella becomeing your wife."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"And the two of you haveing a littel girl."

"Ah so the one upstairs will be Desdemona?"

"Shes giving birth?"

Out of nowhere a huge rusty wolf came. Biting Edward head clean off.

"Jasper!" Carlile called."Here take her." He handed me Desdemona and I ran down stairs. Renny looked up at me and grinned

"Is that Jakey?"

"Nope. Dessy Hun. Desdemona."I handed my newborn daughter to Rose and ran upstairs.

I hugged Bella's body. She was in so much pain. If she can handle this, so can I. Jacob walked in as I held her in my lap.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob said. I sighed. He hasn't talked to me since Bella told him she was in love with me.

"Jasper Witlock. Or ,as I am right now, Jasper Cullen."

"You! Your the one who stole my Bella away and took her to Canada! You stupid lech!" The mutt yelled at me

"Jacob, please. I'm not the bastered Edward. I'll never hurt Bella. I have 2 daughters and Bella. I have to much to lose. Jacob, I know you upset but you ahould go visit. Desdemona was just born and Renny missed her Uncle Jake." I smiled at the thought of the man taking Renny of my hands for a while. Bella screamed and I looked down at her. Pressing my lips to her forhead.

"Last man I leaft her to abused her."

"yes and I saved her." The Mutt stormed out.


End file.
